


Picnic

by CrazyCatMeow



Series: Wholesome week [4]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Day 4, Fluff, Gen, Picnics, Wholesome Week (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCatMeow/pseuds/CrazyCatMeow
Summary: The Sleepy Bois + Tommy meet up for a day.
Relationships: Not in this house - Relationship
Series: Wholesome week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894489
Comments: 4
Kudos: 293





	Picnic

As the days slowly tick away Tommy grows anxious, it’s been a while since he’s seen Techno and he isn’t sure how he’ll react to L’Manburg. With Philza it's less awkward as they had done MMC with him and had explained what they were doing.

Tommy grins nervously as he waits with Wilbur, “Tommy, stop fidgeting.”

“Sorry,” he mutters as he attempts to stop bouncing, “I’m just nervous.”

“Why? Its Techno,” Wilbur grins.

He flounders for a moment, “well, I haven't seen him in a while and well he hasn't really been talking to us.”

With a soft smile, Wilbur walks over, “Yeah techno isn't the best at replying to things.”

“Yeah, he gets way too wrapped up in what he's doing.”

The pair continue to talk for a moment longer when the telltale sound of a warp sounds and two forms appear. Spotting Wilbur, Techno runs over and hugs him before grabbing Tommy’s arm and dragging him into the hug. 

As Philza wanders over he also gets dragged into the hug, “So what are we doing?” He asks as Tommy grins up at him.

Wilbur smiles and motions for the others to follow him, “This way we have something nice planned.”

Tommy nods along and grabs a shulker from a nearby shelf.

The four walk over to a large field filled with flowers, Tommy plonks the box down and helps Wilbur place a blanket on the ground.

Philza razes an eyebrow, “Is this a picnic?”

“Maybe…” Wilbur says slowly.

“It was my idea,” Tommy grins as he starts taking food out.

Techno looks over and grins, “This is awesome guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this.


End file.
